


These Are a Few of My Favorite Things

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [94]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And I haven't written a word, Daisy is my favorite, For National Tolkien Reading Day, Gen, I feel terrible, I have been on spring break all week, M/M, Sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy settles into one of her favorite spots to read while waiting for one of her parents to join her





	These Are a Few of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> For National Tolkien Reading Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/tolkien-reading-day-march-25/

There are lots of things in Poppa and Daddy’s office that Daisy is not allowed to touch. But that’s okay, because her third favorite reading spot is in the office, for whenever Daddy or Poppa is working at the desk. Her first and second places are right next to Daddy or Poppa, but the couch in front of the desk is a good substitute for that, until they’re free to read with her.

Her favorite book is also kept in the office, on the third shelf from the bottom, where she can just barely reach it when she goes up on her tippy toes. It’s a book that Poppa got when he was her age, one that Grandma Jim read to him all the time. Poppa read it to her all the time too. She and Poppa read it so much that they both had it memorized.

“What have you got there, petal?” Poppa asked, looking up from the laptop on the desk in front of him.

“Book,” she said, looking over the top.

Poppa smiled. “I can see that, Miss Daisy, I was asking what book you were reading.”

Daisy grinned, moving the book so that Poppa could see the cover.

“Ah,” Poppa’s smile grew soft around the edges. “‘I am he that buries his friends alive and  
drowns them and draws them alive again from the water. I came from the end of a bag, but no bag went over me.’”

“‘I am the friend of bears and the guest of eagles. I am Ringwinner and Luckwearer; and I am Barrel-rider,’” Daisy responded, turning to the back of the book, where there was a picture of Bilbo facing Smaug, brave despite the fact that the dragon was so much bigger than him. “Poppa?” she asked, looking up from the picture. “Do you think I could be as brave as Bilbo someday?”

“I think you already are,” Poppa said, closing the laptop and coming around to sit on the couch next to her. “And bravery is something that can only grow.”

“You mean it?”

“Have I ever lied to you before?” Poppa asked, scooping Daisy up and setting her on his lap.

“No,” Daisy shook her head, leaning back into Poppa. “Read to me?”

“Always,” Poppa pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head before flipping back to where they had left off the last time they had read together. “‘They searched about, and soon found the marks of trolls’ stony boots going away through the trees. They followed the tracks up the hill, until hidden by bushes they came on a big door of stone leading to a cave.’”

Daisy settled further into Poppa’s chest, letting the rumble of his voice lull her almost to sleep.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Poppa murmured, finishing the page he was on.

Daisy murmured as Poppa picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom and tucking her into bed. “Love you, Poppa,” she murmured as he left the room, turning the light off.

“I love you too, petal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel absolutely terrible. I meant to get a million things done over Spring Break. I have class again for the first time since last Friday and this is the first thing I've posted since last Monday. I hope this at least kinda makes up for it.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
